Chapter 126
New Life Forms is the one-hundred twenty-sixth chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 18 and tenth chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Unknown saurian-like Nova arrive at the sight of the 12th Nova Clash, forming the first Nova Army. Kazuya and Satellizer return to the battlefield where they meet Rana who has achieved transcendence as a brutal fight against her own illusions. Ticy Phenyl continues to be tortured by Chiffon's illusion, refusing to fight her. Meanwhile, the Nova Army begin to savagely kill the Pandora and another human-like Unknown-Type Nova levitates above the destruction. Summary Ouka Tenjouin has demolished a Nova's core, destroying it. But the remnants of the core and the cores of the other Nova she destroyed hover, glow, and grow. These rock-like substances morph into large dinosaur-like creature with thick crystalline scales and claws reminiscent to Chiffon Fairchild's Anti-Nova clawed gauntlet. These creature, about one foot taller than the average Pandora, swarm the battlefield in the hundreds, each deploying a Freezing with a fifty meter radius. HQ scrambles to discern the situation and distribute proper orders to the Pandora. Gengo is surprised about the turn of events and silently exits the room when Atsuko calls for him. Gengo indicates that without "transcendence" all of the Pandora will die. Satellizer and Kazuya recollect themselves to get back to the battlefield. Satellizer then hears a voice, recognizing that it's Rana. A short distance away, Satellizer and Kazuya witness a blinding light and six wings of light. Rana Linchen steps out of the miraculous glow as a Transcendent Pandora. Staggering, tattered, bloodied, bruised, but victorious, Rana tells Satella and Kazuya that in the midst of such confusion, she fells she's finally found peace, a sentiment shared by Satellizer. The three of them decide to head for the control center. Pandora are dying. Sister Margaret orders the Chevalier to be contacted and dispatched, notified of the stigmata contamination risk. On the battlefield, the saurian creatures begin eating the Pandora and Limiters and ripping off their limbs too. These cadets belong to Ticy's platoon, and their leader is crouching behind a rock crying, her icy, confident demeanor having been proven to be a façade. The illusion of Chiffon Fairchild asks why Ticy is hiding. Ticy doesn't want to listen, but the illusion begins to spell out Ticy's hidden jealousy of Chiffon's rank, power, and confidence. The illusion's clawed gauntlet closes in on Ticy, and the Student Council President begs for someone to save her. In the sky, a large infinity symbol floats behind a large Unknown-Type. It's core begin spouting the rock-like substances that evolve into the saurian creatures. Above the large Nova is the figure of a beautiful woman with long hair and small protrusions growing from the side of its head; the figure is another Unknown-Type Nova, whose single eye overlooks the chaos below, it controlling all of the foot-soldiers. At the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, Gengo speaks to Maria Lancelot about her "successor." Gengo believes Maria is laughing at him from her tube, but Gengo refuses to allow the Pandora they've created and all of humanity to die. Event Notes *Multiple unknown-type flood the battlegrounds, forming the first Nova Army. *Rana Linchen achieves Transcendence. *Sister Margaret calls in the Chevalier. *Ticy Phenyl refuses to battle the illusion of Chiffon Fairchild. *The Unknown-Type Nova Commander appears on the battlefield. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters